Henry Reminisces
by HeroineGauddess
Summary: Future-fic! Henry finds himself missing someone when he comes across a family portrait. One-shot. Implied Swan Thief & Snowing.


Henry feels like an archeologist. He keeps getting through different layers of things that have been saved throughout the years—college textbooks, high school track ribbons, baby clothes. Emma threatened to throw out what ever he left behind, but it was his grandmother who made him come up here and rummage in boxes.

"_I'm not going to argue with you, now Henry, just...at the very least go through them." advised Snow, a hint of mirth laced within her tone to be sure he didn't take her entirely earnest. But serious, nonetheless. "They're mementos of your childhood that you should take with you and Paige to the new house. Not another word about it."_

Well, he's certainly glad he did, and it isn't the amount that surprises him. Rather, the content he's found.

The storybook—its golden letters flaring at the corners and covered in a thin coating of dust—stuffed between his old collection of comics, which, he surmises, probably aren't worth anything. Henry pulls it out with tender fingers, as if it will disintegrate under his touch. Its been years since hes held it, probably middle school, when he thought to have known all there was to read.

He tilts the book in his lap and begins to flip pages, familiarizing himself with the fables, skimming past colorful illustrations, names fluttering across his mind, until he comes to a stop at a photograph, tucked deep within the spine.

The weather was perfect that day. Ruby was the one who took the picture, Belle urging everyone to smile from behind. He stands center, draped in a graduation gown, the cap cradled in one of Emma's hands at her waist. The other is hidden in the middle of his back as they look at the camera. Neal is on the other side of her, balancing on the tips of his toes, leant against Emma's side, so one hand can keep balance on her shoulder while two fingers poke bunny ears atop his son's head. Their crooked grins are almost identical.

David stands on the opposite side of Henry, face just as beaming, pride swelling his chest as he poses like a king from another world. Another time. His grandfather's elbow is bent, locked arm and arm with Mary Margaret, and next to her at the very end, of all people, is Regina. Gentle crows feet crinkled her eyes, the only sign of age to any of them. But her gaze...it was directed toward him.

A somber smile creeps onto Henry's features, because he knows that shortly after this, while everyone else had patted him on the back or engulfed him in a hug with words of wisdom and congratulations, Regina had quietly excused herself. Rumple had then limped over to him and explained that even though she was redeemed, the origins of the Evil Queen still remained.

It wasn't said to be cruel, it was merely the truth. With each passing day, the darkness in her heart dissipated. Unfortunately it would never disappear completely. Deep down Regina knew it was okay to be vulnerable, that love wasn't weakness, but she could never bring herself to be seen in that way.

A prickling sensation plays on the backs of his eyes at the thought, because it meant she never forgave herself. That to have anyone witness her open up to vulnerability, especially Henry, it would somehow make them think less of her.

What he loves most about the photograph however, apart from being the only evidence he has that such a thing was made in the first place, is the fact that in the furthest left-hand corner, despite cut off by the wrists, Regina and Snow were clearly holding hands. And what makes his heart glow all the more is that they didn't acknowledge it.

A voice filters up from the bottom of the attic's ladder, Charming calling him downstairs for dinner. Henry can hear the faint tapping of plates in the distance, Neal's chuckle rising for a moment only to be lost amongst feminine muffled chatter. He quickly slaps the storybook shut before placing it in the pile he means to load in the car, then stands to retrieve his wallet from his back pocket and slips the photograph inside.

Most likely, he wont throw anything away. He'll go and join his parents and grandparents in the dinning room one last time before he and his fiance move across the town tine. They'll be holidays, birthdays, and anniversaries. Perhaps someone will figure out a way to reach the Enchanted Forest again, if any of the characters decide they want to return. Maybe when he comes back, his wife won't be the only one who accompanies him.

A light bulb goes off in his head and just before Henry folds the ladder away, now in the hall of the second floor, he pulls out his phone.

It rings a few cycles until the sound of pressure is released. He doesn't wait for her voice to greet him, nor does he intend to take 'no' for an answer.

"I want you to know that I love you, and as soon as Paige and I settle in, you're visiting." he tells sternly. "For at least a week."

"And he can come too." Henry reluctantly adds.

He expects a retort or the witty repartee he secretly admires and that she's known for. But there's nothing but silence on the other end of the line.

For a moment he thinks she may even hangup for having spoken to her that way and in that tone of voice.

But when she does speak, he can hear the smirk on her lips.

"I miss you too, sweetheart."


End file.
